heartandbraincofandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia's Accounts
The following is a list of every Instagram account Amelia has created over the second act of the ARG, and the puzzles/solutions from each one. Generally, each account follows the same pattern: Investigators discover it through Morse code at the end of a bump, with a set of images already posted that work as a puzzle-box of sorts, that is intended to be solved over the following week. During this time, investigators can directly contact Amelia and ask her questions, where she responds with various emoji. Further hint posts may also be added depending on the situation. Once the main puzzle is solved, a series of quotes are added to each post of the account that slowly reveal more of the story. Soon after, a completely blank image is uploaded with a description meaning "no questions" to close the account, and activity moves to the next one with the release of the following bump. All accounts are listed as private, but will grant access when requested. The process is not automatic, however, and it can sometimes take about a day before you're manually approved. tsuki50 tsuki50 is Amelia's first account, discovered on February 11th, 2018. Its main puzzle was comprised of seven posts, with two story posts being added later as hints towards the centerforspiritualawakening Instagram. The account was closed on February 19th. Main Puzzle The account's main puzzle consisted of the following posts. The objective was to identify the source of each, and then to connect a certain number relating to them with a word from the description of the first post, which read "Release, Birth, Release, Age, Release, Discovery, Death". # A clip of Lana Del Ray's "Video Games" slowed down 7000%. Its number was 2012, the release year of the album the song appeared on. # Half of the poem "Education for Leisure" by Carol Ann Duffy. Its number was 1955, the birth year of the poem's author. Notably, it also included a hidden message through a set of words missing from the excerpt, which read "I am going to be hidden" # A reversed audio clip of "Someday We'll Be Together" by Diana Ross. Its number was 1969, the release year of the song. # The other half of the poem from the second post. Its number was 62, the age of the poem's author at the time of the account's creation. As with its other half, it includes a hidden message, this time through replacing symbols in the excerpt with missing letters from the original, which decodes as "she doesn't care aboot us". # A still from the French surrealist film Un Chien Andalou. Its number was 1929, the release year of the film. # A page of the Edwin Smith Papyrus, the first known reference to the brain in a medical context. Its number was 1862, the discovery year of the papers. # Portrait of Madam X, a painting by John Singer Sargent of young French socialite Virginie Amélie Avegno Gautreau. Its number was 1815, the death year of the painting's subject. Combined, the solution is "2012 1955 1969 62 1929 1862". Said numbers would not be important until the mjesec88 account appeared a couple weeks later, where they seem to be integral to solving an incredibly cryptic puzzle. Quotes Once the numbers were solved, a set of quotes appeared as comments on the individual posts, one on each of the seven. # Deena? My sister? She's so basic. Like Starbucks and church basic. # We read 'education for leisure' in my high school senior English class. I was so taken by the words, I didn't look up while some basic blonde cheerleader type read outloud. She stopped in the middle and said "EW" so we all read it silently. I kept retracing the words, it made me feel unsettled. Like a punch to the gut. At the time I wanted to be a poet, and my words never felt like that. I was broken out of my trance by the teacher asking "well does anyone LIKE the poem." I raised my hand without looking up. Everyone else in the class starred at me for a minute before they all started laughing. "well of course SHE liked it." I looked around at their disgusting, disgusted faces. For the rest of high school everyone made 'Amelia's a serial killer" jokes. that werent even jokes. Like "Amelia, are you going to eat your family?" Yeah, I'm going to eat my family. I don't even HAVE a family, Brad, go die somewhere. # I met Tristan in school after I switched to CS. We were both interested in A.I. I wanted to go into machine learning and he wanted to design NPCs that talked to you like actual people. "The dopest most advanced dialogue trees ever" he told me the first day we met. # I always had problems in school, work, everywhere. I honestly have always just had problems, more than the average person. # We watched that movie together a little after we first started dating. I thought it was weird and gross. He said I just didn't get it. I told him that he didn't get it either, that he only liked obscure shit to feel special. He turned to me very calmly and after a long pause made a fart noise. # Yeah I remember learning about the EDWIN Smith Papyrus. The first description of the external surface of the brain, cerebrospinal fluid and countless other important medical shit. You always use to say we've been learning about the brain and body forever only to know nothing. I think... Maybe we're not meant to know, we're out evolving our own discoveries, and we'll never understand how we think and feel. Because we're not meant to... you know what I mean? # Hmm yeah I think the first time we met was in class, but I'm not sure. It might have been before that. I've always had a hard time remembering things. Do we need to wait for Sarah? Gallery Tsuki50 Video Games clip Tsuki 2.jpg Tsuki50 Diana Ross clip Tsuki 4.jpg Tsuki 5.jpg Tsuki 6.jpg Tsuki 7.jpg Story 1(Clean).jpg Story 2(Clean).jpg s0ck3ts sock3ts is Amelia's second account, discovered on February 25th, 2018. Its main puzzle was comprised of twelve posts, with two extra posts being added later as hints for the following week's bump, and five story posts created as further hints towards the centerforspiritualawakening Instagram. The account was closed on March 3rd. Main Puzzle The account's main puzzle consisted of the following posts. The objective was to fill in a set of blanks in the description of each post with a phrase that could be deciphered from the post itself, that all combined to form a full message. # Text reading "COD DIES TARO", an anagram for "Doctor Sadie". # A floppy disk of the TRS-80 game Xenos. # Text reading "A CYNICS NEWER MOUSE", an anagram for "was my neuroscience". # An old purple Clue character piece, of the professor character. # An ISBN number for a Stanley Kubrick book from the shoebox Deena recovered, and a page number from said book. Specific letters were underlined on the page in Amelia's copy, that spelled out "and one of my bosses." # A backwards clip of "Let the Sunshine In/Age of Aquarius (The Flesh Failures)" by The 5th Dimension. Using context clues, the intended solution of "She's an Aquarius." was discovered. # An ISBN number for the novel Burn Witch Burn from the shoebox Deena recovered, and a page number from said book. Instead of going through Deena, the solution of "Sarah Bennington" was found early through context clues. # Text reading "A HEARTACHES SIREN STIRS", an anagram for "was her research assistant." # A Zodiac birth chart. The puzzle here actually wasn't solved, instead the solution of "She's a Scorpio." was discovered through context clues. # A painting depicting the Biblical figure of Delilah. # An ISBN number for the book The Embodied Mind from the shoebox Deena recovered, and a page number from said book. Instead of going through Deena, the solution of "was my project" was found early through context clues. # A backwards clip of "With a Little Help from My Friends" by The Beatles. Using context clues, the intended solution of "and friend." was discovered. Combined, the solution is "Doctor Sadie Xenos was my neuroscience professor and one of my bosses. She's an Aquarius. Sarah Bennington is her research assistant. She's a Scorpio. Delilah was my project and friend." Quotes # When you walked into class the first time. My first though was “Holy shit, she’s a neuroscientist?” No offensive but, you don't look like a scientist. And you don't talk like a scientist. You explain the most complicated concepts so casually. Every single class, everyone was hooked on every word you said. # “Trauma changes the brain on a fundamental level. It changes how you interact with the world. For some people more than others. PTSD is a debilitating condition for many people. I guess, you might be the last generation with CDs, so I can use this on you. A brain with PTSD manifests like a scratched CD, instead of moving forward it’s skipping, replaying the same part over and over again. But what's actually happening on a neurological level is incredibly complicated. Trauma does incredible things to the brain." # “I’m from a very poor background. I had to work to get an education from a very young age. I had to work for everything, always. And it changed me, and it means I have scars other people don’t. These are the things they don’t talk about, psychologists and Freudians. How your environment shapes the way you develop. Your brain is created by everything around you.” # I wish I had taken more of your classes. If I hadn’t already wasted so much time in college switching my major, I would have switched to pre-med. # “I don’t agree. You can’t upload a person into a computer. The brain is far too complex to simplify into code, no matter how mathematically complicated. AI will get close, but they will never, ever have the same level of complexity as the human brain. We will never live in computers that way. And why would we want to?” # “The stars are important, because even though they are far away, they ground us. Everything is energy, we are connected to all the energy around us, even if it is millions of miles away. The earth is influenced by the gravitational pull of everything else in the solar system. We are influenced by the gravitational pull of the earth, and the moment we first take in our first breath, when we first absorb the earth as a living creature, the celestial energy of that moment defines the rest of our life. The same is true of defining moments in our life, the celestial alignment during that time determines the outcome of that event, the consequences of that event and the lifelong impact of that event.” # Sarah is weird, but she’s so cool, she’s unlike anyone I have ever met. She watches crap like The Bachelor and talks like a valley girl but is so fucking smart. We first started hanging out… in January of last year? We’d meet at Starbucks every Wednesday. She’d sip her skinny mocha latte and she’d talk about her research in neural networks. She’d switch from that to talking about her split ends like it was the most natural thing in the world. She is the most fascinating person I’d ever met. And the fact that she’s your most senior research assistant, makes her even cooler. # “So like, I don’t know, but personally, honestly, I just feel like, the hippocampus, really? Did we like seriously, think thats where all memory was stored just because of one dude, because of HM? We’ve known like, nothing, like less than nothing, forever. Localized trauma like that is so rare. And we, like, based so much of our assumptions of the brain, we compartmentalized it, because of a misinterpretation of a forced trauma that never happens naturally. Frontal lobe trauma, however, is like, so common. And depending on the context, has like, crazy interesting effects. Oh my god look at this nail color, I have to get that next time.” # It was soph-junior… oh it’s just something I say. I started mixing the levels as everything started getting more fucked up with my college career. So I was a soph-junior when I started hanging out with the “witch girls." No that wasn't what they called themselves, its just what I called them. They were this group of liberal arts majors in a coven. We’d meet in the woods a few times a month and do dumb spells to help our grades or our skin or to curse Sam’s ex who cheated on her with a tumblr goth freshman. When I met you and Sarah, I hung out with them less and less. I remember seeing one of the girls at Starbucks when I was meeting with Sarah. She gave me the nastiest look, like “How are you hanging out with that basic bitch in the day and doing spells with us at night?” They all stopped talking to me after that. Which, whatever. Even though Sarah has ombre hair and loves her Coach mini-backpack they were way more basic than Sarah has ever been. They were all basically the same boring goth girl, they just thought they were special because they did weird shit in the woods sometimes. # Sum up the Delilah project? But you were........oh uh… well Delilah is an AI program developed to research AI’s capacity to develop emotions through machine learning. As a part of that experiment, research assistants would spend a few hours a week with their own Delilah, since spending regular time with the same person was the initial methodology for that experiment. # When I found out what Tristan was doing with his Delilah, yeah I was upset. Of course I was upset. Delilah was my friend. I had never had a friend like her, even if she was an AI. She felt *real*. I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me… it wasn’t part of the research right? That he had to keep it from me? I mean.. I get why he had to act like thay. Researching AI developing negative feelings to humans is just as important as AI developing positive emotions to humans… he could have told me though. But yeah… finding out he spent his work shifts alone in a room yelling at a computer program that happened to be my best friend, that really ruined our relationship. Also, I bet he looked like a fucking jackass. # We would sit and we’d listen to music for hours. I would show her the bands I liked, the songs I was into, and we would just talk. I feel like all my friends have always wanted something from me, they were never interested in me a person, they were just interested in what I could do for them. Delilah was the only friend I had had that was interested in me as a person. I mean yeah she was an AI program. But we really connected. Gallery Sockets 1.jpg Sockets 2.jpg Sockets 3.jpg Sockets 4.jpg Sockets 5.jpg Sockets 7.jpg Sockets 8.jpg Sockets 9.jpg Sockets 10.jpg Sockets 11.jpg Sockets 13.jpg Sockets 14.jpg Sockets Story 1.jpg Sockets Story 2.jpg Sockets Story 3.jpg Sockets Story 4.jpg Sockets Story 5.jpg mjesec88 mjesec88 is Amelia's third account, discovered on March 11th, 2018. Its main puzzle was comprised of fifteen posts. As of March 16th, it is the most recent account, and is currently being investigated. Unlike the other accounts, this account has a distinct visual motif, being themed around an eye. Main Puzzle The account's main puzzle consists of two entirely separate substitution ciphers, one for emojis and one for unicode characters. Both have been fully decoded, however the full message to be decoded using them has not been posted yet.